


Just kissing

by narry4life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry4life/pseuds/narry4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are both 15 years old teenage boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored :)

"I won!" Niall shouted.

"Yeah,you are good at video games but I am good at you know other stuff." I smirked.

"You mean flirting with girls?"Niall laughed

"Yeah and by the way I am a good kisser too."I smiled

"Hey,I am good at kissing too."he grinned.

"No you are not,I am better." I said proudly.

"I am better,you dont know how good I am." he looked suspicious and smiled.

"Yeah,we will never know who is better."I said softly.

"Umm,we can kiss,then we can find out."Niall smirked and leaned towards to me.He pressed our lips together,I could feel his tongue licking my mouth.

"You are better:" Niall moaned.

"No,you are better."I said as I cuddled with him.

"Lets cuddle and never kiss again". Niall said.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it ? :) xoxo


End file.
